danishousefandomcom-20200214-history
Boys v Girls
Boys vs Girls is the 5th episode of the second series of Dani's Castle, a spin-off of Dani's House, which was first broadcast on the 28th of November 2013. Summary Everyone does hide and seek and Kait is the seeker. The last 2 were Dani and Esme. Then everyone eats breakfast and Kait and Esme agreed that girls are better than boys, but the boys don't agree though. So they decided to do a boys vs girls competition to see which gender is better. Gabriel remembered when the castle had a boys vs. girls competition and his father led them to victory and have the winner's trophy. The losers would have the treat the winners like royalty all week. They decided too agree but there was one problem. The teams weren't balanced so Kait asked Dylan and if he wanted to be winner and Dylan decided to go joined the girls team. The boys and girls did some rivalary before the game and the games begin. Dani said that she has to go but be right back. The first challenge was the logic challenge. The girls decided to pick Kait and the boys decided to pick Rich. Kait won the logic challenge and the girls get the first point and lead 1-0. Back in the bedroom, Roxy and Diego did a least boring competition and Roxy said she won. The second challenge was a race to the attic to ring the bell. The girls decided to pick Esme, even though Dylan wanted to, and the boys decided to pick Jimmy. The race begins between Esme and Jimmy. When they reached the top the door was locked and Jimmy was trying to open it but Esme ran right through the door and rang the bell. Jimmy thinks that Esme cheated but Gabriel said that in the rule book that ghost powers were find. So they let Esme won the race and the girls were up 2-0. Rich decided that ghost powers can't be used. The next round was archery. The boys were worried because Kait is really good at archery. After that the girls decided to put Dylan as team stragedy. The boys decided to cheat and do video game archery instead of real archery. Back in the bedroom Roxy and Diego did a cheese competition and Diego won it. Rich and Kait did the video game archery and Rich won it and the boys got their first point. Next Dylan was showing how to be a winner, but Dani said that they need Dylan so their team would be equal. Before the boys think they won, Dani decided to joined the girls team. The next round was trivia. The girls decided to put Dani and the boys decided to put Gabriel. Gabriel got it wrong and Dani got it and the girls were up 3-1. Next round was golf into the bucket. Jimmy made the golf ball in the bucket. Kait was next and Esme helped got her golf ball in with her powers. After arguing about Esme cheated or not they decided to make it a draw so it is 4-2. Kait said to Esme to not cheat and she shook her head. The next challenge was a donut eating contest between Jimmy and Dani. Jimmy won because Dani licked her lips and the boys expressed rivalry and it is 4-3. Later Rich and Kait talked about the rivalry and wanted to make it a draw. Dylan joined the boys team then. The last challenge was a staring contest between Dani and Dylan. Dylan won the contest and showed off and Dani had to leaved. The competition was tied 4-4 and they decided to keep it a draw and after that all of them ate ice cream at the sundae and they won't wonder whether boys or girls are best. At the end Kait and Rich played archery on the Wii.